


When the team finds out

by proot



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, from Parks and Recs, leo is leslie, masche is ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proot/pseuds/proot
Summary: The team finds about about Cris and Leo. Leo obviously is denying.





	When the team finds out

Leo was cursing himself for being 10 minutes late; he was definitely going to get an earful from the team.

 

Just as he walked into the locker room, the locker room with all of his teammates and the coach went silent.

 

Masche broke the silence. “How long have you been sleeping with Cris?”, he asks sternly.

 

Leo was flabbergasted. He resembled of a fish the way he kept opening and shutting his mouth.

 

“What? I don’t even get- Why would- I-“

 

Leo looked around the room: Ney was suppressing a laugh and trying to look serious, instead looking like a constipated idiot; Geri looked appalled thinking about Leo and a madrista; some minded their business; and Andres was talking to Xavi about the situation at hand.

 

“I’ve never had sex with anyone before.” Everyone scoffed at that. Geri looked sick thinking about his precious and innocent Leo having sex… with a _madrista_.

 

“It’s none of your… You have the nerve, the audacity…”

 

Leo was in a state of panic.

 

“And how… How do I know, frankly, that you’re not sleeping with him? Maybe you are. Maybe you are trying to throw me off.”

 

Masche still showed no emotions, and Ney decided to lose it, clinging to Geri who felt betrayed by his little Leo.

 

“ _Leo_ , answer me.”

 

Leo looked away, felt slightly ashamed of himself. “5 months”, he murmurs.

 

“WHAT?” Geri woke up from his daze, pushed Ney off of him, and got his phone out to cuss at the Portuguese player.

 

“Oh my God! Xavi, you won’t believe this!” Andres said to Xavi.

 

Masche turned towards the coach. “You owe me 20.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was on tumblr, and I saw the gifset of a scene and Parks and Recs! I hope you enjoy it! If there are some errors, please let me know!


End file.
